


Movie Night

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Funny, Multi, Roommates, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual threesome, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: You have a crush on both of your roommates.Castiel has a question for you & Dean is super jealous.Hot roommate smut.Created for Lau's AU Funny Quote Challenge! by dancingalone21





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Ahnanamouse for helping me keep my sanity while writing this & helping it reach its full potential.  
> You are amazing Mouse!

Sitting in bed you were rereading your favorite book series, munching on m&m's.  
There was a knock at your door so you put down your book. "Yea?"  
Castiel poked his head through your door. "(Y/n)? Can I as you something?"  
"Of course you can! What are beasties for?" You smiled at him warmly & put your bookmark in, tossing the book aside.  
Your eyebrow shot up when he entered your room in just a towel. He blushed furiously, grasping his towel to make sure it wouldn't fall.  
"Is this a sexy question or a strictly serious type question?" You of course were hoping it was sexy, you had a massive crush on both of your roommates sense before you moved in. Originally you thought they were a couple, but they have separate bedrooms.  
"I-I uh... C-could you? I mean..."  
"You want me to look at your junk?" You supplied.  
Castiel's face burned a brighter shade of red. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who to ask."  
You giggled at his shyness, trying to keep your flush under control. "So, what type of situation are we dealing with?"  
"Well, I. Um, I kinda accidentally saw...it. I mean Dean. He doesn't look the same. I was hoping, maybe, you'd tell me if mine looks... Normal?"  
Your eyebrow quarks in interest. "I see. So you've 'Accidentally' seen Dean naked." Somehow making even finger quotes look lude.  
"I swear! It was an accident!" It was no secret that Castiel was bisexual, & your being pansexual was never a problem with your friends/roommates. You gossiped about boys & girls alike, but Dean's sexuality never seemed to come up. He'd always change the subject whenever either of you brought up a potential love interest.  
"Alright Cas, drop 'em. I promise I won't laugh."  
His blush spread to his chest as he slowly started to remove the towel.  
"Hey (y/n)! Do you want to start up a Star Wars marathon tonight?" Dean's eyebrows shot up as he finally looked up from the box set in his hands. Quickly however his expression turned from surprised to livid. "What the fuck!? Are you two fucking now?! Seriously?!" You haven't seen him this angry sense someone scratched Baby in the parking lot of target.  
"Dean, this is not what you think."  
"Cause it looks like your about to suck his dick!"  
"Really? You think I'd start all this without you?" Gesturing to Castiel & rolling your eyes. He was flying off the handle for no reason, what else do you say?  
"Oh shut up, I know you've never seen me that way."  
"Of course I have. I've thought about both of you before." Both of them looked at you in surprise.  
Dean schools his features looking a bit flushed. "So, is this like a Magic Mike moment? Can I watch?" He displayed his usual cocky grin, so you knew things were ok between you.  
Suddenly your eyes wandered in curiosity to Castiel's crotch. A surprised gasp of "oh my god" forced from your lips.  
"What? Is it that bad?" Cas winces at your outburst.  
"Dean, I don't care if your straight or whatever... Dude, you've got to see this."  
You both glance at Dean as he uncomfortably shifts from one foot to another. "I-I don't.... I'm not..."  
"I'm not kidding, you NEED to see this."  
"Are you sure I wasn't... Interrupting anything?"  
Castiel blushes & bashfully stammers. "I've never. I uh. I asked her if it was normal looking."  
"Your a virgin?" You both ask him.  
"What about Meg? You two were hot & heavy for a few months." Dean demands.  
"She wouldn't touch it." Castiel pouts. "When I accidentally saw you today I noticed how different yours looks."  
Dean walks over & sits next to you on the edge of the bed. "Wow."  
"I know." I smirk up at Castiel's blush. "He's huge."  
"I'm not a freak? What about the rest of it?"  
You & Dean sit & gawk at Castiel's sizeable uncircumcised cock.  
"Nothing wrong with it." Dean reflexivity licks his lips, nibbling on his lower lip.  
Castiel was getting nervous & his cock twitched in interest. He scrambled to cover back up with the towel.  
Neither action were lost on you. "Meg is crazy, all I wanna do is touch it. How big is it when it's hard?"  
"E-excuse me?" Cas' eyebrows scrunch together & his head tilts adorably.  
"What do you think Dean? Wouldn't you want to suck his cock?"  
Dean seemed to snap out of wherever his mind wandered off to. "Not gonna lie, I've thought about it."  
Your hand trailed up Cas' stomach & your other carded through Dean's hair.  
Before you knew it Dean's lips were on yours, both of your hands gripping him tightly for a moment before returning one to Castiel, finding the beginnings of his erection.  
Suddenly your tongues dance together around Castiel's cock, his strong hands gripping each of you by the hair. As you both coax him to full hardness Dean reaches out to play with your nipples causing you to arch into his grip.  
"S-stop if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum." You & Dean pull off of Cas' cock, pressing into each other as you kiss & fondle each other once again. Castiel stands back to watch, his dick beading with precum.  
Dean pulls your shorts down taking your panties with them as they slide down your thighs. You push his shirt off as he makes quick work of his belt. You stand to take your bottoms the rest of the way off, kicking them aside as Dean squeezes your ass.  
Dean stands, removing his pants & you notice he's not that much smaller than Castiel. Mind whirling of all the things you could do to each other you pull Dean with you as you sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you a top or a bottom Dean?"  
"I like both." He smirks.  
"What about you Cas?" He's behind you both palming his erection, watching.  
"Top."  
"Wouldn't have guessed, your kind of a timid guy... I'll take the bottom." You winked at Dean as you crawled up the bed. You lay back onto the pillows spreading your legs, beckoning Dean to you. "You good with this arrangement boys?"  
Dean smirks back at Castiel, making his ass wiggle suggestively. "Hell yes."  
"Where's your lube?" Cas' hooded eyes fall on you both, he's had a hard time trying to choose between his two best friends sense he moved in.  
"Left bed side drawer." You tell him as you pull your shirt off, you weren't wearing a bra.  
"Dean, make sure she's ready. Use only your tongue until I tell you otherwise."  
"I love it when you get all bossy." Dean licks his way up your body, laving teasingly on your pussy lips before gently dipping inside. Keening moans grow more desperate as he teases around your clit, never quite touching your most sensitive parts.  
Dean hums & moans out loudly, you look up to see Castiel working him open with his fingers. Stretching him out to take him in.  
"Please Dean, stop teasing." You moan out.  
He licks a long stripe up your clit before sucking it into his mouth. You arch off the bed as he nibbles gently, just a graze of his teeth. His hands grab onto your thighs as he hungrily laps into you pulling moans from your body that only served to turn both men on even more.  
That's when Castiel spoke, definitely taking the dominant role from you which you gratefully relinquished. "Open her up. I can't wait anymore."  
Dean shivers at Cas' dominance, it's sending a tingling down his spine. He slowly thrusts two fingers inside of your aching pussy.  
"Please, I want you." You moan as he crooks his fingers, finding your most sensitive spot.  
"You sure your ready?" He asks as he nibbles a bit to harshly on your nipple causing you to cry out. You'd always enjoyed a bit of pain.  
A light shine of sweat covering your body, you've never been so turned on in your life. "I'm ready. I want you. Please, I want to be yours." Dean was thrusting his fingers relentlessly into your gspot, he was driving you mad. You didn't know what you were saying, what you were confessing.  
"Alright Dean, give her what she wants."  
You looked back at Cas as he lubes up his cock for Dean.  
Dean's lips suddenly lock with yours as he eases into you. Your arms wrap around his neck as you greedily lap into his mouth.  
Once Dean is fully seated inside you Castiel's hand grabs onto your waist as he adjusts & begins to slide inside of Dean.  
"Oh god!" Dean cries. His mouth falling open at the sensation of double pleasure. Cas' other hand comes to rest on Dean's hip as his full length enters him. "Can you move?"  
"Gimme a second, if I move right now I'll bust." Dean breathes out.  
Once he had squashed his urge to cum Castiel slowly dragged his cock out of Dean's ass. You cried out as you felt Dean throb inside you. Castiel snapped his hips forward harshly, pleasures cries & rough breaths filled the room. None of you were going to last long, you could already feel the burning in your gut as your orgasm neared. Dean finally began thrusting, his hips snapping into you as his ass pulled on Castiel's dick inside him.  
"Fuck, it's to much! I'm gunna cum!" He cried out as his thrusts became erratic.  
Castiel began thrusting harder, his hips snapping & setting the pace for everything.  
Your moaning grew louder as you screamed out your release, Dean not far behind. He groaned out as he spilled into you. Whispering sweet I love yous. Castiel thrust one last time before spilling into Dean.  
You all laid there piled together on your bed sweaty & panting for breath before Dean spoke up. "So? Pizza & Star Wars?"  
"Oh hell yes." You cheered as you snuggled in, sitting up on the headboard.  
Dean popped the first dvd in as you called out for pizza, Castiel raided the fridge for beers. You were hoping this would be a regular occurrence. You were snuggled up next to Dean as Cas came back with the pizza. Best night ever.


End file.
